Daring Do and the Lost Kingdoms
by AngelFire and SunshineDelight
Summary: Rainbow Dash is inspired by the bold adventures of her favorite fictitious hero to embark on her own wild journey. Will Rainbow Dash survive a temple whose magic changes everypony who dares enter its ancient, vine-covered archways?
1. Chapter 1

Daring Do and the Lost Kingdoms

by Angel Fire and Sunshine Delight

After reading the last of Twilight's Daring Do books, Rainbow Dash is inspired by the bold adventures of her favorite fictitious hero to embark on her own wild journey - a journey to find the Lost Kingdoms. What begins as a brave adventure will test the strength of her friendships, lead her to discover strange new realms, and force her to face the harsh realities of a dark and mysterious temple. Will Rainbow Dash survive a temple whose magic changes everypony who dares enter its ancient, vine-covered archways?

-

It was one of those lazy summer days. Rainbow Dash lay curled up on her cloud in the clear blue sky, turning the worn pages of yet another riveting Daring Do book. At last she read the final words and shut the cover with a smile. Again Daring Do had prevailed, good had triumphed over evil, and the villain Ahuizotl had been defeated.

It wasn't long before Dash itched for another adventure to read. She sped off to Twilight's library, where the next book in the series awaited her.

Twilight saw a streak of rainbow flash by her window and went to greet her. "Oh hello, Rainbow Dash. How was the last Daring Do?"

"It was AWESOME! Man, when Daring outran that boulder, it was... you know, AWESOME!"

Twilight didn't have the chance to respond before Dash cut in.

"So... about the next book..."

But Twilight said, "Im sorry, somebody alraedy checked it out."

"Who chexed it out? =(" said Dash.

"lol i dunno" said Twilight.

And then rainbow got very mad because she wanted to read the book but there was no book because smoene had chexed it out and so she could not read it and that is why she was mad. She was so mad that she threw twilits sofa across the room and then it hit spike.

"ow," said spike. spike suddenly underwent unconscious. Then twilight said "fuck you rainbow dash now u owe me a sofa also spike mite be ded" Rainbow dashs' face contorted into an okay face like but only mroe sad. "okay" said rainbow dash to twilight. twilight's face made a stern.

the sexual tension in the room was vry high so rainbow got out of there. "I need to fu- i mean find twilight a sofa." but rainbow dash had read too many daring do books and her mind was full of fuck.

and then rainbow dash rolled in daringdo color paint until she is going to turn into daring do! "I AM DARING DO AND I AM ON THE ADVENTURE TO FIND THE MYTHICAL TREASUR OF THE LOST KINDOMS" she declared to all of ponyvile, which actually wasn't even listening.

TO THE TREASUR! shouted daring do (who was actually rainbow dash but daringdo color). she was so caught up in the sense of adventer so she dicided to go to MOST DANGEROUS PLACE insted. so then she was logic: "sofa is furniture and furniture is made of wood so the forest is ALSO made of wood!" it was very smart and brilliant and so she patted herself on the back with a hoof. it was mistaek becuz then she got orange daringDO paint on her hoof. it was gross.

so then she went to the most dangerous forest of them all (it was the everfree forrets) in the forest she met zecora. zecora kicked rainbow dash in the face. unforchunately for rainbow dash she forgot today was kick inf ace day which is zebra tradition.

when she came to there was a large CRASH. it was the sound of her pain. she remmembered that she had to find sofa. and then suddenly, she had a idea like lightbulb!"REARITY has sofa!"

unforchunaty, the bump on the hed really made it hard for her to think. but she was daring do so it was okay becuz that means that she was smart actually. as daring do approached THE TEMPLE OF DOOM (achully is carosel bootiqqe) beads of sweet began to form everywer on her body. like actually everywher. even her face. also other parts. but her face too especially. "there must be a key to the door" she said, looking at the ancient inscriptions on the old stone entrance. the key was her hoof kicking rearitys door very hard. this is becuz daringod used unconventional methods but it is vry affective! the door broke in halves.

"RARITY!" she crashed as she said through the door. "fuck you" rarity guffawed disgustingly but it was also quite proper at the same time because that is what buildign caracter is all about. good storys build caracter is what i am saying.

daring do looked upon her archnemisis heimlech von rarity(it is actually rarity because they are the same person but she can not tel) who was the nazi pony and she try to steal artefect from her? as she met rarity's now ville and vilanouse i's she became consoomed with a burning firey HATRET. a hatret so strong it almost turned her into a DARK DARINGDO full of fier and raged. she was almost about to unleashed it all upon the terror that seethed in front of her, but then she relized. if she did then what would seprate her from the nazis huh? HUH?

so insted then she decided toput heimlech von rearity in a deepdarkpit so that she couldn't never even hurt noponies no more. she tied up rearity extra tight and it was kinda kinky but not really that kinky it could have been kinkier? but it was still a little kinky.

"hey what are you doin rainbow dash" asked scootaloo who was passin bye. "oh nothing, " it was all very smart becuz she knew something but scootaloo did not !

" i'm just showing som nazis how REAL arkelogey is done" she said witiley. it was wittey because daring do does the arkelogey. "oh boy can i join you rainbow dash" pleaded scootalo with eger i's. "sure assistent you have to carry sofa I MEAN priceless artefact to twitlights hous". and then scootaloo carryed the sofa to twitlights hous.

but when they got there, suddenly, note was on the door! which said "taking spike to hospital his face is in intinsive care unit because sofa" it was dispointing in rainbow dash.

"onward ho!" said daring do. "hey!" said scootaloo. "that's not a niec word." "well wud u rather have a lollipop?" "BOY WOULD I!" exclaimed scootaloo. "well great, i keep it in my bag of fucks to give." rainbow prodused a bag. "but..." said scootaloo. "it's empty." "EXACTLY."

and then scootaloo suddenly had to take a pee. so then she went away.

"ew" said rainbow dash "that is tmi" and then sudnly a FLUTERSHY apered.

"oh hello rainbow dash, i just love this book soo much." fluttershy said shyly. in her hoof (ponies dont hav hands) was the very book that had ben chexed out of twitlits librery!

THE TENSION SUDDENLY OVER BECAME RAINBOW DASH WITH A SUDAN URGE OF FUERY.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE SACRED ARTEFECTS. YOU MUST BE IN LEGUME WITH HEIMLICH"

"R-rainbow dash?" said fluttershy shyly.

"IT WAS YOU THIS ENTIRE TIEM. YOU ARE CONSPIRACY!"

"I... d-don't... c-calm down, rainbow dash! if... i mean, if that's okay with you." said fluttershy shyly.

rainbow found fluttershy laying below her cowering in fear. rainbow dash couldnt help but to think "dam this is pretty hawt". fluttershy was scared too but she was secritly thinkind the same thign. fluttershy gazed into rainbows raging rose colered i's. "r-rainbow dash. i-". rainbow dash cut her off with a kiss. it was a llustfull, pashionut kiss. fluttershy returned with ekual ferverr. and then they fuked. it was hawt. so hawt that i even cant even discrib how hawt becuz it was so hawt beyond the powerr of the words. i know because im a writer and now about the power of wiords.

anyway the point is they had hawt sex and it was very hawt  
>*clop clop clop*<p>

TO BE CONTINUED?


	2. Chapter 2

Daring Do and the Lost Kingdoms

by Angel Fire and Sunshine Delight

Please send questions and comments to sunshinedelightfanmail[at]gmail[dot]com

CHAPTER 2: They go inside the temple

AND THENSUDDNELY. a PORTAL appeared. it was the portal that turns you into a guy if ur a girl or if you are a girl u turn into a guy insted. and tthen flutershy and rainbowdash were guys because they are girls and then rainbow dash said "this is weird" and fluttershy agred. they turned into guy ponies but they are still rainbow dash and fluttershy only they are guys but they are the same person and they were still the same collor and everything even their cutie marks. and that is how it happened.

"why did portal happen?" said rainbow dash at fluttershy. "i dont know but we are men now" but it was true. fluttershy still loved rainbowdash even through she was gfuy and that was werid to her. an then SUDAN. IN A MASS OF GLOWING RADIANCE, FROM EMERGENCE WITHIN THE PORTAL ITSELF CAME A TRANSIENT SPARKLE. A SPARKLE THAT HELD, AT FIRST THE ENERGY TO SINGE A SINGLE HAIR, BUT THAT GIVEN THE NURTURE OF TIME'S TICKING HOLD, BUILT UPON ITSELF IN PULSATING RHYTHM, UNTIL THE WAVEFORMS SOLIDIFIED THEMSELVES INTO A TANGIBLE, GORGEOUS UNICORN. THE SOFT LIGHT THAT HAD SUSTAINED THE TRANSFORMATION WRITHED AND UNDULATED LIKE THE BEATING OF A PEGASUSUS'S WINGS, AND ALIGHTED UPON THE UNICORN, ABSORBING THEMSELVES INTO HER MANE, AND FURTHER HER ALREADY AMPLE GLORY. (he was actually a boy but also he went through the portal before thats why he was a girl and not a boy and thats how it happened)

IT WAS SUNSHINE DELIGHT. AND THE BEAUTY WAS OTHERWORLDLY: WRAPPED IN THE LOVING EMBRACE OF AN OMNISCIENT POWER, SHOWERED WITH THE NECTAR OF THE GODS, SUNSHINE DELIGHT GRACEFULLY PLACED A SINGLE FOOT BELOW HER AND FINALLY LANDED AMONG THE MORTALS. YOU CAN SEE THE INTELLIGENTS IN HER EYES HOW SMART SHE WAS IT WAS A SIGHT TO BE HOLDING.

but, said twilight sarkle, "from wince did you comes?" and the pegasus sed "it doesn't matter. because you are beautiful small unicorn that is not as magestic as me."

and then twilight sparkle said "yes. that is true. you are so smart, and perfect and excellent" i know it because i am smrat so it is true. and then the alicorn said. "yes."

he gently touched twitligs horn with his in a unicorn greeting of a mutual trust and that they both know how it fel to be a alicorn.

but twilight he said "but we can'not be together. Because you are a allicorn and butiful. but i am just averidge"

"no" she said. "i am alicorn but u to me are the most beauittful creature inside all the lands (accept for me but you are still very beautifl). and then we can always be together. i love you for infinity"

and then twlight understood and said "yes"

After Daring do (but it is actually rainbow dash) and Sunshine Delite were alone inside the temple. "Daring Do. what a lovely surprise." she said but she also liked daring . and then daring do also said "hi" but she also liked sunshine Delight.

he both wanted to be waifus very very VERY much. but all two of them couldnt say it because reasons just like in real life.

Together they walked into the most inside chamber of the temple (ti was very big, the temple not the room which was medium). they had to hold each others' hoof just like when you are dating.

Twilit sparkle kissed her passionitley and then he kissed her back but not on the lips this time. Then Daring do gasped with surprisse because she saw in the middle of the room who was her arch nemesises Ahutziotol.

"ha ha ha." he laughed evilly. i was scared but not a lot because i am very brave. "he was holding the artefact it was very powerful even more than the elements of harmnoy"! he was laughing evilly again because he think he is the winner but IT WAS NOT OVER YET! Sunshine delight flapped his grand big wings and flew over 5 pitts of lava they are traps (she is a alicorn which means she has wings and unicornn horn too also). "you are powerful but I am even more powerflu than youre!" he said yellingly. Twilight looked on in aw as Sunny Delight casted even more powerflu spell inside his horn. the magic was strong and it happened, after the temple was exploded and made like peaces of rubble but twilit and her alicorn boyfriend were alive (when the spell was happening he also did another magic which will protected from everything dangerose).

It was later and they are walking to outside. "I- I love you Sunshine delight" twilight confessed she was blushing too. "I am glad that it turned out ok" said applejack. Sunshine said "you are very buttiful but i alredy have a girlfriend she is an allicorrn."

IN ONE FELL BLAZE OF HELLFIRE, THE SKY SPLIT SLOWLY AS POURED LIGHTNING MOLASSES SHOCKED ITS WAY THROUGH THE FOG. A CASCADE OF LIGHT RAINED DOWN FROM BETWIXT HEAVEN'S PARTING GUARDIAN CLOUDS TO SHOWER THE BARREN SOIL IN A SEA OF FIERY BRILLIANCE. DRIFTING DOWN THROUGH THE MIST, AN ALICORN, BOURNE FROM THE INFINITE COALS OF HELL ITSELF, A SINGULAR DAIMOND, FLOATING AMONG THE DUST. GENTLY SETTING FOOT BESIDE HIS BOYFRIEND, HER SHIMMERING BODY OF REDS AND GOLDS AND TURMOIL BURST IN SUNBEAMS AND FLARES OVER THE WHOLE OF THE LANDSCAPE. IT WAS AS IF HER LIGHT MINGLED WITH HIS, FFEEDING IT AND CAUSING IT TO SURGE EVEN BRIGHTER. IN TANDEM, SO DID HIS MAKE HERS BURN HOTTER. ANGEL FIRE. SHE REARED UPON HER HIND LEGS AND SHATTERED THE FABRIC OF SPACE AND TIME WITH THE THUNDERING FORCE OF HER STAMPEDE THROUGH THE UNIVERSE. HE LOOKED UPON HER AND SMILED. THEY WERE IN LOVE (she was a girl not a guy because she did not go through the portal that makes you a guy if you are a girl and thats how it happened)

And then I flew off into the sunset with my girlfriend he was actually my boyfriend but rite now he is a girl because he went through he portal that makes you into a girl if you are a guy remember?  
>twilight felt sad to see them leave but not angry because he saved her from the villanouse ahuhitizzle earlier. "let's go back through the portal" said daring do and then they did. when she went through the portal rainbow dash felt turning back into a girl and then she was happy because being a boy was hweird.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED  
>thanks for reading our story. :D we hope you had as much fun reading tit as we had written it.<br>stay tuned for CHAPTER 3!


End file.
